


倾慕（十三）

by yuno27



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno27/pseuds/yuno27





	倾慕（十三）

红绣与沈腾做完了按摩，嘱咐他歇好，又将周围收拾了一下，端了茶碗出屋。刚从山上回来的魏翔进了院子将箩筐往角落一放，见她从沈腾的屋里出来，走过眼前时瞥见她手中的茶碗，随口道：“怎的连汤也喝不下？”

红绣因答道：“什么汤啊，这是他方才……”忙又反应过来，只摇头笑了一下，不再说什么，匆匆走开了。

魏翔瞧着她的背影，又思量了一阵，四下瞧着院儿里没人，便径直进了沈腾屋里。

由着红绣刚走，沈腾正在拢起里衣系着衣带，听到脚步声抬头，猛地一震就势裹紧了，警惕地望他：“……有事吗？”

魏翔仔细打量他片刻，对于适才发生了什么大抵有了些眉目，只朝他笑了一笑，说道：“没事，来瞧瞧你今儿个气色如何，看来休息了这些日子，确实也见好了不少。”

沈腾不知能说些什么，只依旧警惕地瞧着他，而魏翔也并没再靠近了，只说完这一句后便又摆摆手出了屋。

及至孩子快满月，沈腾的身体也总算恢复得差不多，旁的人也问了几次他给孩子取了什么名字，都叫他含糊过去了，由是在这院儿里，孩子看着始终没个名字。

沈腾自打可以活动如常了，便打量着能做些什么赚点钱，虽然当初从家里带出来的钱还有不少结余，因他这许多月以来得了红绣她们的帮衬，时常想交与她们一些，但她也始终不肯要。沈腾便转而想着若是自己也能挣点钱，在这里住着也可还算安心一些。

而在饭桌上他这个念头一说出来，其他人便很不赞同了，红绣直言道：“你瞧这月窠儿里的孩子正是喂得勤离不了人的时候，你能出去做什么？想也是抽不开身的，可别胡诌了。”

沈腾又思量了一阵，接着道：“有没有什么可以在家里做的活儿，钱少点儿也没关系，你总叫我这样呆着，我心里也过意不去……”

常远也便能体恤了他的心情，想了想对他道：“我瞧你是个读书人，有个活计或可一试。咱这片地界儿，都是穷人家，识字儿的少，必要的写个家信什么的，都是出外花钱找先生，这一样我觉得你也做得来，无由得还替他们省了跑腿的钱，肯定不愁没生意，虽说这样的生意不经常，总得也许赚不得几个钱，不过于你而言聊胜于无嘛。”

沈腾听了，心下舒展了些，因道：“我可以一试。”

见他执意要做，红绣便帮他与街坊四周说道了一番，确确有人来找他帮忙做一些文字上的活计，除了写家信，也有些誊抄的活儿，或者帮着买卖摊位写名目写招牌纸等等，钱不多，但总算是样可做的活儿。

自那起沈腾便常呆在屋里，孩子确实隔一阵就会闹觉闹饿的，但是他熟睡的空当，沈腾也总算有了些事情做，有事做于他而言是件好事，至少省去了很多空想的时间，想得少了，心情总也不会太糟了。

虽然冬日里天冷，屋里生着火也不见得有多暖和，但是孩子隔不了多久便要喂一回，厚重的衣服都穿上的话反反复复的很是麻烦，于是沈腾在屋里的时候只能着着里衣，外将棉衣披在身上，需得喂奶时便也不用再来回穿脱。

也由着天冷了，红绣她们在天桥打把式哪怕耐得冷，围看的人也呆不住，所以她们这阵子便转去远些的地界儿各自打量着找个能表演的馆子。

那一日大约是冬节，起早出门前，红绣与他道：“等今儿个晚上，我们回来时瞧着割点猪肉，咱们捏点饺子好过节！”

沈腾答应着朝他们笑了笑，回屋时念及确也快到了年关，这几日已经开始有找他写对联的了，他想出了两副，便在桌上铺开了红纸。只是尚未动笔又听见孩子的啼哭，他便重又将笔落下，回到炕边抱起大哭的孩子。下生后的孩子可谓是一天一个样儿，这不到月余已结实了许多，抱在怀里不至于叫人太慌张了。沈腾见着他一天天舒展着长，每每都觉着他不是很像自己，却也不敢多想些旁的，怕叫自己又陷入一些郁结的心绪。

便不再多想了之后，沈腾一手将孩子抱稳一手解开衣带，冷空气触及皮肤还是叫他冷颤了一下，而孩子像是有感知一样，很快在他怀里蹭了蹭头脸，张着小嘴找到了一边乳首便立刻含住了，嘴唇努动着闭着眼睛吮吸起来。

这样的时候总是没旁的事做，沈腾习惯了一直瞧着他，一只手轻轻捻着他的耳垂，有时孩子会探出小手在他胸口抓挠，没什么力气，只是有些痒意。

依着红绣前些时日教他的，中途他又将孩子换了一边喂，哄着哄着又睡着，他便将孩子重新放回炕里边，拢紧了夹被给他包裹严实。

做完了这些，他没有急着将衣服拢好，而又拿了旁边矮桌上放着的茶碗，也是红绣之前教与他的，喂完孩子之后总要再将乳房里的奶水排一排，以免淤积起来又要遭疼。起初他自己做这事时，是很花了一番时间驱使自己动手的，因着即便没人在旁瞧着，他也觉得十足羞耻。只是日子过起来，可烦扰的事那样多，这种无谓的羞耻心便只剩了不合时宜，慢慢的，也只有习惯了。

他将茶碗在矮桌上贴边放了，靠着桌子坐直身体，双手合住自己一边乳房，轻轻按揉起来的同时略微前倾了身子，让流出的奶水落进茶碗中去。

然这一件事只做到一半，屋门忽然被推开了。

沈腾惊了一下忙回头，见着魏翔不知怎的又回来了，紧盯着他一步一步上前来，脸上的表情是叫人生寒的狞笑。

沈腾慌忙裹紧了衣服，然而狭小的屋子只那一个门口，此时由魏翔逼近过来，实是叫他避无可避，只可循着本能地从炕上往后退，直到抵上墙面。

然而几乎是同时魏翔便已然逼到他眼前了，一条腿已经蹬掉了鞋子迈上了炕，在他反应过来抬手抵挡时便一把抓住了他的手腕，毫不留力地往旁边一扭，沈腾猝不及防痛得叫出了声，只觉手腕都要被他这一下拧断了，四周已全无他的退路，绝望攥紧了他的喉咙，“你做什么……放开我……”

魏翔凑到他眼前很近的地方，另一只手挑起他的下巴盯着他的眼睛，拇指抵上他的嘴唇，咧开嘴角道：“你说我做什么？”

沈腾开始控制不住地因恐惧而浑身发抖，眼里见了泪光，近距离之下他在魏翔的呼吸间察觉到他带着酒气，心里的绝望更为迅速地扩散开来，于是在他那只手撤下去伸向自己敞开的前胸时终于不管不顾地喊了出来：“放开我！救命——！救命！来人啊……！救救我——！！！”

有着三分酒劲儿打底，魏翔此刻连平常那点儿心虚后怕都抛到了脑后，听着他大呼起来，便一阵忍无可忍，直接甩手给了他一耳光，“给老子闭嘴！”

沈腾被他这一巴掌直打得倒在了炕上，一个字都说不出口了，愣愣张着眼睛只剩眼泪无声地淌了下来。

魏翔觉得满意了，又蹬掉另一只鞋整个爬上来，抓着沈腾的肩膀把他翻躺到自己身下，捏住他的颈子，“今儿个这院儿里是一个碍事的都没有，我瞧瞧你倒还想翻出什么花儿来？”

话音未落便将他那松散的里衣彻底扯掉，掐着腰拽下裤子，令他一副白生生的身子赤裸着出现在自己眼前，半眯起眼睛道：“一个孱人还清高起来了，都给人生了个野种了，还真觉着自己那么金贵呢？”

沈腾猛地清明起来，重又开始挣扎起手脚，但都被魏翔轻易镇压，提了他的膝窝便扯开他的双腿，抓下自己的裤子便挤进了他腿间，一边抚着他的大腿内侧一边冷笑道：“今儿你若是乖乖让老子干个痛快，好歹落个少受点儿罪，要是还跟老子来劲，小心我今儿就废了你！”

沈腾已然觉得四肢被他虐待过的每块骨头都如同要碎了一般的痛，却还是不肯放弃微弱的挣扎，魏翔见了只是哼了一声，轻易掀开他抵在自己身上试图推拒的手，往他腿间探了一探，毫无顾忌地扶着自己坚硬的器物猛地挺身狠狠地撞了进去。

沈腾顿觉眼前一黑，痛得险些一口气没上来，脑海中那根脆弱的弦终于在那一瞬间绷断了，应激性地张着嘴，却一点声音都没能发出来。

毫无准备之下，魏翔实是并未想到竟能这样一径到底的，原还打量着这一遭顶多探个头还得弄出血来，结果却都没有。他以前未曾尝过这类人，因而此时也闹不准到底是他们的身子生来就这样不同，还是由着沈腾生育过后，身体也随着起了变化。那处入口是极柔韧的，令得他这样突兀地直入进去却十分顺利而又不失紧致。那种严丝合缝的紧密包裹以及火热的温度都叫他舒爽极了，粗喘着停留了片刻之后，他便捞起沈腾的双腿挺身蛮干起来。

沈腾被那突如其来的痛感抽掉了大半体力，已经只能断断续续抽着气，却丝毫无从挣脱。

魏翔几乎没有任何缓冲的时间，自开始挺动起来便是深重而迅猛的，每一下插入都发出一记响亮的身体撞击声，沈腾很快便受不住地啜泣起来，他才发现生过孩子之后，他的身体竟会变得这样敏感，仿佛是因生产过程而被彻底开发的穴道柔韧异常，将人这样整个吞吃进来也毫无滞涩之感。那处入口似乎变得十足敏锐，由得侵入者通行却又依旧紧缚着咬紧，实是叫人惊奇之余免不了大为满足。然而魏翔的满足作用在他的身上就化为了耻辱的痛苦，身体的极度敏感无限扩大了可以感知的快感，而快感越是累积他便越是绝望，腿间的那一根短时间内就已然被刺激得挺立，无论魏翔是否每一下插入都撞在了他体内的那一点，仅是那粗硬的肉器一次次刮擦内壁都能叫他浑身为之颤抖，身体完全叛离了意志，轻易被带入到情欲的旋涡，甚至没有多久就在魏翔的不断撞击中泄了出来。

见了这般，魏翔便嘲讽地笑了起来：“原来你们这类人天生贱胚子，由衷是适合伺候男人这话儿，不但叫人干着爽，自己也这样容易得趣儿，那叫你伺候我这宝贝，你岂不是还当谢谢我了？”

沈腾绝望地闭上眼睛，眼泪没过眼角淌下去，却始终不再发声了。

魏翔见了，俯下身子将他双腿朝两侧压得更开，腾出双手由腰间抚上，抓住那对一直叫他爱不释手的小巧玲珑的胸脯，大力揉捏着那两处软嫩，挤得奶水淌出来漫过他的手指，他便埋头过去咬住，牙齿撕扯着柔软的乳尖，吮吸得啧啧有声，一径将那带着体温的奶水吞吃进去，清甜的味道直叫人上瘾，他由得将两边都吮得排空了方才抬头，原本小巧粉嫩的乳首已被他的吮咬蹂躏得鲜红肿胀，泛着水光渗出最后一点乳白的奶珠。

魏翔满意地又捏了一把，下身一直未停歇的挺送由着他挺身起来的角度变换而被那湿热的穴道更加缠紧，令得他一阵心血上涌，又快速插了几下便射了出来。

他喘着粗气停下动作，伸手拍了拍沈腾的脸颊试图让他睁开眼睛，没有得到回应之下便一把将他掼了起来，面对面落入自己怀中。沈腾抑制不住地哼了一声惊恐地睁开眼睛，在他体内半硬的那根由着体位的变化再一次慢慢恢复硬度，且伸向他体内更深的地方，逐渐接近了那处幽秘。

魏翔掐着他的腰重又开始缓慢地抽动，由下而上地刺探着，待到完全恢复了状态，便紧接着提速起来，在变换了的角度中猛烈地插至深处，硬硕的头部终于触到那一围更紧致的宫口时直刺激得他又胀大了一圈，前所未有的快感驱使他继续施力狠狠向里贯穿，反复卡进宫口又抽离出来的那种独特的快感几乎让他触到极乐，只一味猛烈地抽插继续着，一次次将那幽秘狭小的紧致不断撑开。沈腾睁大了眼睛，巨大的恐惧令他浑身止不住地颤抖，不断地摇着头试图祈求他停下来。

然而魏翔虽没听见他出声，却被忽然响起的孩子的啼哭惊了一下，沈腾随之一愣，像是突然被孩子的哭声拉回了自己的声音，抬起虚软无力的双手抓住魏翔的手肘，颤抖着开口：“不…不要……我不能……”

魏翔像是也被孩子的哭声提醒了，拍了一把他的大腿因笑道：“你放心，我是不会让你怀孕的，老子干你只图个爽，没兴趣与你生养什么孩子。”片刻想到什么似的又笑出了声，“怕是叫你怀了这个野种的男人也是这样的想法罢，否则落跑什么？”

沈腾的身子因着他的话而猛的一紧，夹得他险些立时泄了，然而与之同时，却是连本还在他耳边的微弱啜泣声都忽然消失了，屋里只剩了孩子的哭声，响亮而毫不停歇。

魏翔也懒得多想，又抓紧他的腰继续被打断的挺送，而沈腾在他怀中忽然似做了一个毫无声息的偶人，由得他怎样猛烈地摆弄都没了声响。不过魏翔也不在意，顾得继续发泄着自己欲念，见着这样迅疾长久的蛮干之下，摇晃在自己眼前的那对白嫩的胸脯竟是在未被触碰的情形下又流出了一些乳白的奶水，魏翔伸出舌尖贪婪地舔掉，嘲笑道：“瞧瞧，可不就是个淫贱胚子，叫人干得涨奶了，可也是舒爽极了罢？”

还是全无回应之下，孩子的哭声又实在叫人心烦，抽送之间开始乱了节奏，又忍着插干了几番，魏翔便着意在他宫腔之外的甬道里射了出来。

缓了一缓，他便抽身将沈腾随手扔回去，见着他软绵绵地倒在那里一动不动，腿间淌出一道白液，眼睛还睁着，却仿佛失了魂。

其实那个时刻沈腾并非什么都没在想，只是他混沌的神智间只剩下一个念头。也许魏翔之前那一句说的是对的，只是从前从不曾有人肯这样直白地告诉他，而他也从来没有勇气去承认。

哪怕到了这一刻也不想去承认的，艾伦于他而言，究竟是怎样一个人。


End file.
